Freedom's Ring: Flame of Redemption
by Cyclone
Summary: Teal'c takes his first steps on the path of the Green Lantern. An Emerald Flame story.


Title: Freedom's Ring: Flame of Redemption (1/1)

Author: Cyclone

Feedback: Please be gentle.

Distribution: Gimme credit and a link.

Rating: Just a little bad language.

Spoilers: Anything and everything.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong to other people. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Summary: Teal'c takes his first steps on the path of the Green Lantern. An Emerald Flame story.

Author's Note: Here's another look at the greater Emeraldverse.

* * *

"Phase One of the Seeker Project is complete," Captain Carter said. "With Teal'c's help, the sensor net in the asteroid belt is in place; they should be online within the month." She gestured to star chart behind her. "Now, P5C-629 is located directly in the corridor Apophis used to reach our solar system. This is our best platform for Seeker Phase Two. Now, the theory is that a goa'uld ship of that magnitude should leave a footprint, even in hyperspace. So, using the technology we already possess, we can-..."

She was interrupted as the alarm klaxons sounded, and Ianto Jones's voice echoed over the PA. "Unscheduled off-world activation. Repeat, unscheduled off-world activation."

* * *

Lieutenant General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart considered the situation. The iridium that had impacted the iris had identified it as most probably being the Sagan Institute box SG-1 had left on the planet Cimmeria in hopes of contacting the aliens behind the gods of Norse mythology. The MALP's findings had proven different from what they had being hoping for, a goa'uld attack on the defenseless planet. The now-defenseless planet, that is, courtesy of his flagship team.

"This is a planetary invasion, Colonel," he said quietly. "Even if I sent every SG team, Alpha Company, **and** Hummel's brigade, that's not enough to defend a planet. That's barely enough to defend a good-sized city."

"One riot, one Ranger, sir," Jack countered. "Or in this case, one invasion, one Green Lantern." Teal'c had yet to get an opportunity to really cut loose with his ring, and Jack was curious to see just what he could do with it.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded. "You do remember what HalJordan did over the Tok'ra world? This is our responsibility, GeneralLethbridgeStewart."

The Brig considered that, nodding slowly. "Very well. I'll have SG-3 on standby to facilitate evacuation of the Cimmerians."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said.

* * *

SG-1 stepped through the stargate and into a battlefield, but the fighting was finished, and in the distance, they could see pyramids under construction. Teal'c looked around somberly.

"This is because of me," he murmured. "I should have remained in the cave."

Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder just as a twig snapped. The team spun, raising their weapons, only to see a woman emerge and rush to greet them.

"Gairwyn!" Daniel greeted her.

"You returned!" she cried out. "Kendra said you'd come. She never doubted it."

* * *

Sam looked at the healing device she now wore, the one that Kendra had used before. She shook her head. "Even with what I remember from Jolinar, I still can't control this well enough to trust it."

"Focus," Teal'c said. "Concentrate. I suspect it is much akin to the power ring I wear. Perhaps meditation will help."

"You mustn't give up," Gairwyn agreed. "You must strive to master control of the power. It takes time."

"Yeah, well, that's going to have to wait," Jack broke in. "Why don't you bring that stuff with you? We should find a place that's a little less public, and maybe you can ask the Tok'ra for help next time they get in touch with us."

"Let me show you where my people hide," Gairwyn said.

* * *

"That's a lot of firepower," Jack mused. "Think you can take them, T?"

Teal'c considered. Multiple Ha'tak-class carriers, along with significant ground forces, either holding the chappa'ai against them or attacking them outright. He knew the ring was capable of it... but was he?

"I do not know, ColonelO'Neill," he admitted. "The ring has the power, but I remain unskilled in its use."

"There's another option here we might want to consider," Daniel interjected. "There's a legend around here about a Hall of Thor's Might."

"Daniel..." Jack said patiently, "there's a time and place for mythology."

"With all due respect, sir," Sam interjected, "we thought Thor's Hammer was a myth until we proved it was real."

"Jack, I think Thor's Might may refer to... uh... an alien weapon or weapons that have been hidden away for centuries."

"We could certainly use the firepower, sir."

"And Gairwyn said she'd take us there."

"Well, much as I hate to admit it, it sounds like our old buddy Thor is our best bet," Jack sighed. "Why don't you two try to find this... weapon... whatever it is."

"You should go with them, ColonelO'Neill," Teal'c said stonily. "Help them find Thor's Might."

"And let you take them on alone?" Jack asked incredulously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Accept my responsibility," the Jaffa said, turning away.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No false god shall escape my sight.  
Let all who pretend divine right,  
Beware my power, Green Lantern's light."

Jack shook his head as Teal'c flew away, enveloped in green energy. "I have **got** to get me one of those."

* * *

"Whoa," Jack said, staring as the hologram of Thor wavered and shrunk to the image of a Roswell Grey.

"Thor is... unavailable," the Grey said. "I am Tyr. Greetings, SG-1."

"You know who we are?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Tyr answered. He looked at Jack and tilted his head curiously. "I see the temporal ripple has affected even this incident. I will notify Thor."

Tyr furiously tried to figure out just what could have happened to have this kind of effect, as it had been clear from SG-1's reaction that they had also been affected. The temporal shielding he had had integrated into his O'Neill-class cruiser was only of limited effectiveness, and so, many of his records were incomplete, the timestamps corrupted. In fact, it was only his attempt to convince Supreme Commander Thor of the need to act that allowed him to intercept this transmission, which placed things further back than he would have anticipated.

Still, there was no help for it now. Perhaps this would convince the Supreme Commander.

* * *

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, blinked rapidly as he viewed the footage of the battle below. Most curious. He opened a communications link.

"Andvari," he said, "this is Thor. I am in orbit over Cimmeria, and I have detected something that may require your attention."

* * *

"Shel kek nem ron!" Teal'c bellowed his challenge, ripping through Death Gliders and Al'kesh alike. He paused in his assault as Heru'ur's ships and Jaffa servants began to vanish in flashes of white light. He looked around and, spying the rest of SG-1 on the ground nearby, landed near them.

"Were you successful, ColonelO'Neill?"

"Yep," Jack said cheerfully. "I'd say more than, actually."

"Excellent."

There was another white flash nearby, and it revealed two small grey aliens.

One of which was clad in the uniform of the Green Lantern Corps.

He looked Teal'c over carefully. "IamAndvari, GreenLanternofSectorSixOneSix," he said, his words coming out rapid fire. "Identifyyourself."

"I am Teal'c of the planet Chulak," he answered. "Member of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Weshallsee."

Those words and a green flash of energy were the only warnings Teal'c got. Fortunately, it was enough.

The other Green Lantern battered Teal'c's defenses, zipping around him, constructs curling around and striking at him from all directions, even from the direction opposite his current position. Teal'c was an experienced, cunning warrior, but the ring had not been his weapon of choice for all his years. His defenses were solid, until another construct, a tiny tendril worming its way underground, shot up and clocked him in the chin with an uppercut, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

Teal'c looked up and saw the other Green Lantern standing on his chest, studying him.

"Performanceadequate," Andvari declared, his words an aural blur. "Sufficientpotential. Discipline,tacticsexcellent. Imagination..." he paused, and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, "...limited."

"What the heck does that mean?" Jack asked.

Andvari looked at the colonel and blinked rapidly. "Itmeans... he will do," he said, obviously making an effort to slow his speech. He tilted his head at Jack and added, rapid fire, "Moderatepotentialyourself. Willcheckagaininafewdecades. Mightbesuitablethen."

Teal'c smirked.

"Now,tellme,," Andvari said, turning back to Teal'c, "wheredidyougetthering?"

* * *

Author's Postscript:

I didn't want to copy/paste huge segments of the episode for this, but I did need to make it comprehensible. Hopefully, I found the right balance.


End file.
